


Plans

by lesbianbey



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Can I say I love this pairing?, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, and I don’t have much tags for this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: The real reason why Dana didn't go to dinner with Juliet is because she had plans already.





	Plans

Dana had plans that day when Juliet proposed going to dinner after the sexting fiasco.

She couldn't bear to tell Juliet because she might get mad when she finds out who it was...mostly who it was. Juliet usually has a tendency to believe everything she hears, which is why she locked Dana in her room and by the grace of Max Caulfield, Dana feared Juliet wouldn't let her out until Dana lied about it. But, they've been friends since freshman year. Believing someone, especially someone who is set to ruin other people's lives, made Dana question if Juliet was really her friend at times.

However, Juliet's her bestie, regardless of her gullibility.

She looks inside her closet to find something to wear and decides to go with a basic shirt and jeans when she hears a knock. Dana exhales and opens the door, hoping it wasn't Juliet telling her about their dinner 'plans'. Instead, she stands in front of her girlfriend Taylor Christensen. "I can see you're not ready."

"Sorry. Your _friend_ decided to frame me as the girl sexting Zach," Dana retorts, with a bit of an eye roll. She puts her hair in a ponytail while Taylor sits on her chair.

"I'm sorry...you know Victoria can be a bit of a…"

"Yeah, I know, but there's so much I can tolerate," Dana says back. "Juliet might've locked me in my own room for the whole day if Max didn't clear my name." Taylor makes a face. "Don't be like that, Taylor. Max is sweet."

"I don't see the appeal," Taylor shrugs.

"Well, I do, and so does Kate and Warren." Dana turns around after putting her shoes on, and pulls Taylor from the chair to her embrace. "Don't let Victoria's beef with Max hinder you from seeing how awesome she is. That also goes for Kate."

"I can try, but that's only because you asked nicely."

Dana smirks. "You're _so_ whipped."

"That, and I really want you to either kiss me or take me away from this dorm for a few hours."

"We can do both." Dana leans in and kisses Taylor for a second until she hears a gasp. Turning around, she sees Juliet at the doorway, looking at both of them with shock. "Uh, hey Juliet. Didn't realize you were standing there."

"Why didn't you tell me you had plans?"

Shit, Dana hisses inwardly. "So, you heard all of that."

"And a bag of chips," Juliet replies. "Well...I guess we can go to dinner some other time…"

"Wait," Dana stops Juliet in her tracks. She lets go of Taylor and stares at her best friend. "Uh...I hope you aren't uncomfortable about this...I wanted to tell you but…"

"Listen. I'm ok with it, seriously," Juliet assures with a smile. "Don't think just because i'm not cool with your girlfriend that I would forbid you from seeing her. I'm not that type of girl." Dana exhales in relief, making Juliet laugh. "Anyway, i'm gonna go check out what they have at the cafe. Have fun on your date!" She's seconds awy from walking away, then she looks at Taylor. "You hurt her, I'll destroy you."

Taylor sneers as Juliet walks away. "Well, at least she didn't kill you."

"If she killed me, Victoria would kill the both of you," Taylor says, with a shrug.

"That reminds me...does she know about us?" Taylor bites her lip, which basically confirms Dana's answer. "Hmm...interesting. Come on, Christensen. Let's give Victoria Chase a heart attack."

" _Dana!_ "


End file.
